Destined Together
by missingbaby
Summary: Kagome sets out to the west to marry the feared demon lord named Sesshoumaru. They don't even know each other but is written in the prophecies they should mate with each other. Will they do it when they see each other? sess/kag
1. A Goodbye and Beginning of the Journey

Author's Note: As you can see this is my new fic and as always hope you like it. If you haven't read my other fic it all says that Miko-chan is going to update on one of her fics (FYI only) this Sunday.

Disclaimer: No change, Inuyasha characters are not mine.

Chapter 1: A Goodbye and the Start of the Journey

"Goodbye Shina." A black haired girl said, her eyes glittered with unshed tears. She was wearing a short length kimono. It was styled simply like other commoners but theirs is longer. Some say its way too short for the princess to wear, running up to her mid-thigh, and is too vulgar hence indecent. Her hair was down like flowing rivers in the landscapes of a painting.

"Goodbye your highness." The old lady sobbed. It was the first time the little child, she ones knew, left her sight but she knew it was destined. Written in her future. That she leaves and marries the one ruling the Western lands, Sesshoumaru.

Everyone knew him for his exquisite beauty and is feared for his skill in fighting. He was entitled the Rose of the West for that matter. No one dare defy him. It's suicide to rebel the great Lord of the West. Even though his is not strong as his father he still has a great amount of power as his own.

As Kagome saw her retainers cry, she can't help but held back tears of sadness, grief, and sorrow. She promised she wouldn't cry. No, not in front of her people. She needs to be strong for herself and the kingdom she ruled. She was their last hope, last princess, and last… guardian. She won't fail her task she won't fail… for them.

After heartbreaking goodbyes, Kagome left for her destination. Determination evident in her blue orbs as the carriage went on to the northwest direction towards her unknown fate.

End of Chapter One

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Review!!! 


	2. A Whole Lot of TROUBLE

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing my second fic. It has been a busy week for me, as you all know. And it seems this next week will be the hardest (no half-days). Because if you didn't know on Friday will be my month-sary and on Saturday, March 29,2003, I will be graduating. Thanks for all your supports.

Disclaimer: I will never own, in my whole life the Inuyasha characters.

Over-all Title: Destined Together

Author: missingbaby

Title of this Chapter: A Whole Lot of TROUBLE

In the last chapter…

After heartbreaking goodbyes, Kagome left for her destination. Determination evident in her blue orbs as the carriage went on to the northwest direction towards her unknown fate.

So with today's story…

"My lord, the princess has left the castle and is going northwest to our direction. They will be arriving here the next week." A green toad-like creature stated calmly kneeling in front of his master, head bowed in a respectable way.

"You have done your duty well, Jaken. You may leave." Sesshoumaru dismissed his servant. Smirking a little as the slimy creature scurried away with his staff, afraid that he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands might lose his temper and kill the retainer in one swift move of his clawed hand.

He stood up. He needed to think this over. He doesn't want to marry any youkai female because he was forced to and worst of all doesn't know the woman. He sighs and left the thrown room. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind. Yeah he needed that.

So he went to the garden and was greeted by a small girl. She hugged his left leg and then looked up and smiled at him. She gave him some assorted flower mostly dandelions that mostly covered 1/6 of the huge garden. He patted her head. After that she went back to picking some more flowers for him. He watched her pick some more. He sometimes to do this to make his tensed muscle relax and it always do the job.

At a village at the Western Lands borders…

Kagome run and run. She can't believe it; the carriage that was supposed to take her to the Western castle has abandoned her at one of their stops at a village. How could they leave without her?

"Hey, wait up." She shouted hoping to the gods that the drivers of the carriage can hear her yell. But the carriage doesn't seem to stop. It just got faster as if running to get away from her. No it was she, she's going slower and slower. Her speed deteriorating at each step she makes.

Finally, she stopped after a few moment. She was the most important person in that carriage and they left her there of all places. It wasn't all that bad actually. She can't smell that awful smell of humans that crept in the air or go deaf as they shriek or yell for somebody, that really made her wish she wasn't a youkai back then. She sighed at the memories and walk back to the village she came from. She decided to spend the night there and in the morning plan for her journey to the castle, alone. It made her even more lonelier than before, to think she's gonna travel alone.

'What awaits you there'

'I don't know'

'So why even go there'

'I need to'

'Why'

'Because that is my responsibility'

Kagome sighed inwardly. Now she's talking to herself, great. She's becoming insane. She sighed again.

At the carriage….

"Did you hear something, Jad?" The stagecoach rider said to his companion.

He nodded 'no'.

After a few hours of silence they arrive stopped. It was getting a little late after midnight and the princess should rest for the day's events and them too. She became a human so she can protect her identity and for enemies not to notice her. And they are ordered to protect her as she goes on her way to the castle, unharmed and healthy. So they don't have a choice but to follow. So they camped for the night.

Next Chapter on Destined Together: Will the carriage riders ever figure out that the princess is gone. And if they ever found out, what consequence awaits them. 

AN: Hi everybody, I hope you find this chapter good because I really have a hard time writing my ideas. Maybe because I don't write it in a paper first before writing, so sorry if it's short okay.

I would like to thank you Flame Glazer, Napea, Angelike Riddle, Miko-chan, Yoshie M and most of all to Me. Thank you for telling about the anonymous reviews and how to undo it, thanks again. And about your question Me. I believe one of it is answered in this chapter and the others will reveal themselves in the next chapters. Hope you all can review this chapter. Ja ne!!!

And I always update on Saturday. Isn't that nice.


	3. Like Hell Broke Loose

Author's Note: Thanks for all that have the time to review me. Maybe next chapter I'll be formal in saying thank you.

ATTENTION: Read Author's Note at the end of this fic. It's really IMPORTANT.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the person here are not mine.

Over-all Title: Destined Together

Author: missingbaby

Title of today's Chapter: Like Hell Broke Loose

They've been traveling for three weeks now and a few hours before they reach their final destination. Through the planes, mountains, and hills of the western lands, to deliver their princess. They felt kind of uneasy, uncomfortable for some reason, through the days of the trip. They haven't figured out the cause of these feelings but contemplated that it was just the cold climate of this part of the land.

Throughout their lives they lived at the tropical of the world. Where the sun favors them with its magnificent glory and sometimes hides to give way to the crystal drops that will flourish the land and make rivers and lakes flow anew.

It was getting dark by the minute. The sun ready to retire to give way to the full moon expected of the night. Though not enough light emitted like her sister sun but sufficient to see where they're heading.

After a few minutes they arrive at a large castle. The guards at the gateway after seeing them from afar open the gates to the inner castle, unaware of the punishment that awaits them when the truth finally reveals itself.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Three weeks had passed and Kagome still didn't know where to go. Transferring from one village to another just for the sake of asking directions or any kind of transportation that can get her to the western castle. But it seems no one knew, either they really don't know where it is or they are too afraid to even know. Now, she'd been staying at her third village that week and still no sign and proper information about the palace of the western lord. 

"Ummm… excuse me… mister…" Kagome tapped the shoulder of an elderly villager that they said was the village captain. The old man looked up from what he was doing and smiled gently at the young teen.

"Yes, what can I do for you young lady?" The man asked sitting down on a short chair by the hut's middle. Motioning for her to sit down, Kagome sat down.

"I…um…if you don't mind me asking… do you know anything about… the western lands castle, at how can I get there or something…it's really important, please" Kagome beg hoping for some miracle that this is the person who knew something.

"My dear child, what ever is the reason you want to know about that place, where humans suffer and wish to escape? Whatever the reason is I don't want to know but I thee warn you of the great future if you decide to follow the path of the blood shed and torment. Are you still willing to go?" Kagome just nodded her agreement. With that the aged man stood up and pulled out a scroll from his kimono and handed it to Kagome.

Looking at the elder confusedly, he just winked at her. "That's the map to the Western Palace. My people have them for ages now so take care of it if you don't mind. They got that from a youkai that work there. He fell in love with a maiden here and told her to go to the castle if she made up her mind. That's the history of the map."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate this help. Don't worry if you need any help just look for me and I'll won't hesitate to help you." Kagome busted hugging the man tightly.

"Okay, okay now. Easy there…*crack*…oh…oh…oh…oh…" Kagome looked down to see the man holding his back, catching the pain in his eyes.

"Gomen, gomen. I really didn't mean it. Gomen, gomen." Going to his back Kagome held out her hands palms out. Trying to remember what Shina told her.

_'Now that you are turned to a human you should know how to use their special abilities. One is to fight with purified things.'_ Kagome shrugged when she first mention this. She really didn't want to know about these things. For her it's such a waste of time but she wouldn't tell her, maybe someday it will work.

_Yeah._ Kagome thought smiling. Reminiscing back to what Shine said. _'Learning all about that you should lastly you should learn to heal yourself. If you don't know how to heal yourself it will all end up in waste. In short you die, understood. Now you're not a youkai it's important to learn this. First move your hands to where the injury is, palms toward the wound. Second, concentrate your energy to your fingertips. And finally focus your thoughts on healing the dash.'_

Doing all what she said a light blue light emanated from her hands then shifted to the man enveloping it with its glow.

The man having felt relieved relaxed. "I didn't know you are a miko, young lady. If you didn't find what you're searching for in the castle would you like to live with us and be the village miko. Our last miko died because of oldness and couldn't find someone to take her place. Would you like to replace her?"

"Iie. I think that's impossible." Kagome shook her head knowing too well that he's there somewhere.

"No harm in asking." The man sighed. "So you better get on your way if you want to get there earlier. It's a long walk."

"Arigato and sayonara." Kagome said exiting the hut.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"What are you saying she's not there?" Sesshoumaru said his eyes turning bloody red.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the coachers said that she might have slip from their eyes in one of the their stops." Jaken said shakily not wanting to get his masters wrath.

"Where?!!!" Sesshoumaru demanded slamming his fist on the table of his study immediately breaking it to two.

"They didn't specify my lord." Jaken bowed even deeper.

"You're all useless!!!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "Search the lands, she might be in danger."

"H…hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken scampered through the door to start the search party.

_How can they be so stupid? Leaving their princess out there in danger. What if the enemies get her? What will happen to her? _Many thoughts run through Sesshoumaru's head but only one he did acknowledge. _Must find her._ With this last thought he went outside and run through the field.

Next Chapter: They met but will Sesshoumaru know who she is.

Author's Note: I thank you all for your reviews again. So straight to the point like my other fics, I will only update this fic if first this got the most reviews over the four fics or second I might consider uploading if it reaches enough number of reviews (high but didn't reach the highest). Sorry about this everyone but I'm also a busy person and can't always upload a new chapter. Gomen again so good day. God bless. And this note will be the same with my other fics so **REVIEW**, ppplllleeeeaaaaassssseeee minna.


	4. Arriving The Easy Way

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.

**EXPLANATION:** I did what I did because school is about to start AND when it starts I'll be there everyday (Monday to Sunday, poor me.) and I won't have enough time to do all. Hope you all understand…

Over-all Title: Destined Together

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 4

Title of today's Chapter: Arriving The Easy Way

The wind blew pass the soft green grass and leaves of trees. Everything and everyone was silent, no humans nor youkai or animals roam outskirt of the ground. The sun has set three hours ago and blanket of blackness spread throughout the land sprinkled with tiny stars that glittered in the darkened sky accompanying the full moon.

Leaping from one branch to another at a fast phase he covered at least a tenth of his lands. Sesshoumaru couldn't think clearly now. His eyes were now blood red, his claws lengthen a good two-inch and fangs showed through his pale lips.

_Need to find her…_Sesshoumaru's thought was plague with this simple phrase as his jumps became even swifter.

He slowed down a bit landing at a small clearing he tried to calm himself. _I'm being obvious what if the enemies learn and she'll be in more danger. I can't let that happen. And first of all I really didn't want her as my mate so why am I acting this way? _He walked off to one of the trees that surround the clearing. Sitting down he made a decision, _I need to find myself…_

Kagome looked down at the map given by the elder in the village. It was brownish, a proof of its old age, torn on the edges but readable nonetheless. She'd been too caught up on reaching her destination that she forgot to estimate the distance to the next stop.

_I should have just left the other day._ _How could a royalty like me doing in a mess like this!!! Ha…_Kagome stifle a cry, ready to wail at any moment. Stopping when a silvery material caught her sleepy eye her body became aware of everything and anything around her. Her heart sped up.

She felt her body give way. Falling to her knees she frantically looked around. Shivering from fright and the cool air. _Is someone there? What is this place? A place for thieves, no,no,no,no!!! What if they r…ra…rape me!!! What about my future?!_ She screamed mentally, images of the dreaded future flash in her mind. Goosebumps run through Kagome's flawless skin.

Standing with shaky legs, Kagome tried to compose herself but failed miserably. _I'm dome!!!_ She felt a presence behind her.

_Run!!! Run!!! For goodness sake, RUN!!!_ Her mind scream at her, instead of running the way out of there… she turned.

He sensing an aura he opened his eyes from its cage. Arising from where he laid, he sniffed the air and was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. In a blink of an eye he was at the strangers rear. He detected fear from the girl. He smirked silently as the female spin about a horror look hunted her blue eyes.

"What are you doing in my lands, wench?" He could clearly see her gulp. Tense, panic, uneasiness stain her light blue aura.

"I…uh… I'm here to visit a relative." She stuttered.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. _Doesn't she know who I am?_ "From where?"

"Um… the western castle…" She said innocently.

_Must be a next of kin of some of my human servant. Must be there to pay some debt. _"Very well, come." He offered her his right arm.

She hesitated at first but complied nevertheless. Running his arms around her thin waist he flew towards his castle.

_He isn't bad as he looks. Wonder who he is?_ With that she leaned her head on the crook of his shoulder and slept.

He knew she already felt asleep, if the way her head's weight shifted to his chest is any indication. He sighed. _Better get to castle before I tore every village in sight just to find her._

AN: Sorry for the short chapter only got a short time to do this so its extremely quick… But hope you all like it. Don't worry if my brother is gone I'm gonna type longer chapters… So… Review…

Enziru: Thanks for the comment and sorry about that got a hard time doing it…Hehehehe… Thanks…

CrissyKitty: Maybe I will but patience (I know its not one of your virtue, sorry) because my family and I are going swimming and be back next week and with my brother being here. I sure got a hell of a little time using it…

Moonwind: Umm… yes, because there is actually a war going on here and if they got the princess who is Kagome it might cause his lands, which he didn't want…

Sen Taro-Taisensei: Actually it's because it's a survey to let me know which fic to post (when school starts) as seen in my explanation…

Icewings14: Because brother dear is here and he wants the computer to himself… And for the other read my explanation…

Me: The coachers really didn't care. They just deliver their princess and that is it… And Kagome will explain the history stuff when they learned she IS the princess…

jelli: I've posted but sorry for being late update, blame my brother. It's his fault. Greedy brother…

Miryah: Thanks for that… so updated but late… sorry… 

cheery: I will read it when I get back from swimming okay? And for the other read 'explanation' on the top…

chenjen: Thanks… so here it is…

Jade-inu: Updated…finally… Thank God…

Melissa: I've updated but not really that soon because of complications… hope you understand…

samui owari: Update… please don't be mad... for a late updater like myself…


End file.
